


Forgiven

by spickandspock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickandspock/pseuds/spickandspock





	Forgiven

The sins are many but the blade is forgiveness. Blood spilt is penance and pain felt is cleansing. The burn and sting is purification. It is enough.

Yet it isn't.

There are only so many sins that can be committed until penance is not enough. The wages of sin is death, and the sinner will pay with her soul.

The blade, eternal saviour, cuts deeper. Blood flows freely, darkness steals away light, death steals away life.

I am forgiven.


End file.
